Gundam meets Gundam
by Toacat9
Summary: Gundam worlds colide the main mostly SD Gundam Force


Gundam meets Gundam

Chapter01

Shute and his Gundam friends Captain, Zero, Guneagle and Bakunetsumaru, were out in the park looking for three Zakos in particular.

"_Do you think they will find us_" said Red Mic as he looked through the bushes.

"_No way, this is the best hiding spot we could find_" , the other two said as a portal opened up behind them and they all screamed which led the Gundams right to them, suddenly the portal sucked all eight of them through.

When he awoke Shute found that he was all alone. "Captain", he called but no one answered. (_Camera switches for just a moment to see __Domon Kasshu__,__Chibodee Crocket__, __George de Sand__, __Argo Gulskii__, and __Sai Saici__ leaping through the trees silently towards where Shute is. Shute starts walking away as the __Shuffle Alliance closes in on him_). "Ok where did everybody go?" said Shute as he walked down the fern lined trail. Suddenly the leaves rustled and Shuffle Alliance leaped out of the trees. They landed in a circle around Shute as the three Zakos ran out of the bushes.

"_Human we are so glad we found you, zako"_ said Red Mic as the Shuffle Alliance walked towards the group.

"Great to see you too but lets get out of here" shouted Shute as the Shuffle Alliance started chasing them.

Meanwhile at the base, Heero, Quatre, Wufei, Duo, and Trowa, were giving their Gundams a maintenance check.

"Now hold still Sandrock" said Quatre as he checked the wiring in his friend.

"D_on't worry Master Quatre I won't move_", the Gundam said as Deathscythe burst out laughing.

"Hey hold still Deathscythe" said Duo as he clung on for dear life.

"_I'm sorry I'm ticklish_", the Gundam laughed as he shook again. Wufei and Shenlong groaned and ignored the noise as Trowa and Heavyarms were acting as if they were spaced out. Heero was fixing a couple of broken wires when he touched a certain spot. The Gundam shot down a pile of crates.

"Whoa nice shooting Tex" said Duo as the Gundams razed their heads to see the commotion.

Back in the jungle, Shute and the three Zakos were running through the thick trees with the Shuffle Alliance on their tail. Suddenly Shute tripped over a giant hand.

"Ok who put that…there", he trailed off when he saw the face of a Gundam looking at him. The Shuffle Alliance landed right behind him.

"Ok kid, come with us quietly and…" the leader said as he saw the Gundam covered in plants.

"Whoa how did this get here", said one of the others. Shute started walking towards the Gundam as he cleared the vines away from the cockpit.

"Ok let's see if you work", Shute said as he turned on the Gundam. Suddenly the Gundam stood up and tore the vines off of him.

"_That was a good nap but I'm ready to get back in action_", said the Gundam as the Shuffle Alliance appeared with their Gundams.

"Come on kid lets get the Gundam back to base", said the leader as they led Shute and the Gundam towards the base.

"_Right_" said the Gundam.

Meanwhile at the base a Gundam pilot named King was talking with his Gundam Blazedragon.

"So Blaze what do you think if I help the new kid out with his Gundam?" King asked the Gundam as they watched the new Gundam settle down in his new surroundings.

"_It seams all right your majesty_" said Blazedragon in return.

Shute walked with his head down towards where Chief Haro was talking with the officers.

"_The human is in trouble zako_" said Red Mic.

"_We should help the human zako_" said Blue Mic.

"_We should distract them until the human gets away zako_" said Yellow Mic.

"_ZAKO_" said all three at once getting them looks from the humans and the Gundams.

"_RUN AWAY_" the three screamed and ran to hide behind some crates.

"_What was that_" asked Blazedragon.

"Zakos" said Chief Haro.

Meanwhile behind the crates, the three were trying to come up with a plan to get Shute out of there. "_Ok so we have to get past those giant Gundams zako_" said Red Mic.

Suddenly a giant hand came down and grabbed Red Mic "_no zako_" he said.

"_Look what we've got here_" said Bakunetsumaru.

"_Mini __Zaku"_ said Burning Gundam.


End file.
